


Started from the bottom now we're here

by acornsandarrows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas meet in first year when they're paired together in a potions lesson. Life follows swiftly after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started from the bottom now we're here

**Author's Note:**

> edited by tac my love

“Isaacs, Edison, you two on the desk over there.”

Thomas heaved his bags over his shoulder and thumped them down on the desk next to a small, wiry-looking Hufflepuff. The kid smiled up at him as he sat down, an easy grin, and Thomas smiled tentatively back.

“Hi!” Isaacs said, holding out a hand. “Names Newt. I guess we’re gonna be working together.”

“Yeah,” Thomas said, shaking his hand. “I’m Thomas. Were you listening when the teacher explained what we had to be doing?”

Newt laughed.

“Cure for boils. What were you doing? You were sitting right up the front-- I thought you’d be hanging onto every bloody word.”

Thomas shrugged. “Reading my textbook. Shall we?” He gestured to the cauldron.

“We shall,” Newt said pompously, before throwing a snake fang at him.

//

“Tommy, I’ll be fine. Honestly, just go finish your cornflakes, I’m not gonna bloody disappear while you eat breakfast.”

Thomas scowled at Newt as Chuck laughed, and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table. Brenda patted him on the shoulder.

“It’s ok, Thomas. No one else is gonna get taken. Paige is sending home students tomorrow, remember?”

“I know.” Thomas flicked a piece of cereal across the table and sighed. “It’s just that he’s a muggleborn, Brenda! And anyway, who says I can’t be worried about my best friend?”

“Hey!”

He turned around to see Teresa sticking her tongue out from the Slytherin table, “I thought I was your best friend, Tom.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Sisters don’t count, idiot.”

“What do you have third period?”

“Herbology with Jorge, you?”

“Same.”

“Can I copy your homework?”

“Of course, little brother.”

“I’m only younger by two minutes,” Thomas assured Brenda, who nodded.

“I know Thomas. You say that every time she calls you ‘little brother’. Maybe you should just let it go?”

“Never,” he said, clenching his fist. Across the other side of the room, at the Hufflepuff table, Chuck and Newt laughed at him over their sausages.

//

“Of course you tried out for Seeker,” Newt scoffed as they dangled their feet in the Lake. “Bet you couldn’t stand to have another student in the buggin’ spotlight, Tommy.”

“Shut up or I’ll push you in,” Thomas grumbled. “How’d your try-outs go?”

“Alright.” Newt shrugged. “I think I made the team, but he said he’d let me know.”

“That’s great Newt!” Thomas whacked him on the shoulder. “You really need to give yourself more credit, y’know.”

“What, you mean like you?”

“Yeah, yeah, ha, ha, Thomas is up himself. Now serious question, if you get in we’re gonna have to play each other and I dunno Newt, do you think our friendship will survive you losing to me?”

“Oops,” Newt yelled loudly as he pushed Thomas into the lake.

“Oops,” Thomas shouted as he yanked Newt by the ankles into the water after him.

“Dunk the newly-weds,” hollered Minho, racing across the lawn.

//

“So, didn’t ask anyone huh?”

“Nah. Figured I’d have more fun going with a friend than a date,” Thomas shrugged.

“Very wise, Tommy. So if you’re flying solo tonight, does this mean I can book in a dance?”

“I dunno… you’ll have to get in line…” Thomas sighed, pulling Newt onto the dance floor. _You look handsome,_ he wanted to say. But the music was too loud, and he had to focus on not stepping on Newt’s feet. So he said nothing.

//

“You and Brenda, huh?”

“Yeah. Do you approve?” Thomas grinned. Newt laughed slowly.

“As if you deserve someone like Brenda, Tommy. What’d you do, brainwash her?”

“Hey!” Thomas huffed. “She asked me out.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Couple of times actually.”

“How come you didn’t say yes the first time? Had your eye on anyone else?” Newt elbowed him playfully, but it was a little harder than he probably meant and it dug into Thomas’ side.

“Not really. I thought, maybe, someone but I don’t think… I mean, I didn’t really see that happening so. Y’know. Anyway, I’d better get to class. Can’t be late to DADA again.”

“You’re a nightmare of a student, you bloody know that?”

“I do my best.”

//

“How’s your girlfriend _,_ huh Tommy? How’s old Brenda?”

“If you’d talked to me at all since last year, you’d know we’d broken up! What is with you, Newt?”

Newt was silent for a while, looking at the ground. Then he said quietly:

“It was a good game, Edison.”

He turned on his heel, ready to leave when he felt a hand close around his wrist. Thomas pulled Newt back, until they were almost chest to chest.

“No, oh that’s too bad, Thomas, why’d you break up? We used to be best friends. What happened?”

Newt leaned in and pressed a fleeting kiss to Thomas’ lips. He pulled back, trembling.

“That buggin’ happened,” he said, his voice brittle, and left the broom shed without a second glance.

//

“Hey, Isaacs, Ravenclaw seeker outside the common room to see you.”

Newt stiffened, and Chuck frowned up at him.

“Thomas isn’t going to be an asshole is he?” he asked. “We won fair and square.”

“Don’t worry Chuckie, I’m sure Edison isn’t that much of a prick,” Newt said absently, his heartbeat thrumming in his chest like he was back on the pitch and all around him people were screaming and cheering and--

He pushed his way through the exuberant Hufflepuffs to the front door and walked through. Thomas was standing with his back to Newt, muttering to himself. When the door clicked shut he spun around on his heel and almost fell over. Newt bit down a laugh and instead opted for a confused, hopefully aloof expression. Thomas cleared his throat.

“Ok,” he said, and Newt saw his fists clench. “Ok, you can laugh or yell or be angry or whatever, alright Newt, but you have to do that after.”

“After what?” Thomas didn’t reply. “Tommy, what the bloody hell are you on about?”

“This,” said Thomas. He stepped forward and kissed Newt.

//

Thomas sighed, sinking into the warm water. Newt laughed, ducking underneath the water and reappearing with a hat-like pile of bubbles on his head.

“Told you you needed a break from studying,” Thomas said smugly, slipping his arms around Newt’s waist.

“Alright, alright, don’t get bloody big headed.”

“More than I already am? If I did that I’d just become Minho.”

Newt wrinkled his nose.

“I think we should see other people,” he said, and Thomas grinned.

“Sure. Now, am I getting a massage or what?”

“We better be careful this time; don’t want to swap ties again when we get dressed.”

Thomas sighed, “Ah man that was awkward. Especially because Alby was the one who pointed it out to us. I know he’s your best friend and everything, but that guy is super intimidating.”

“That’s his charm,” Newt said knowingly. He kissed Thomas quickly on top of the head, then pushed him solemnly into the water. Thomas came up, shaking his head.

“Again?” he yelled. Newt smirked.

“You love it.”

“Maybe I do. But I’m still pulling you in here with me.”

“Woe is bloody me.”


End file.
